Peak Human Speed/Absolute
The power to possesses a limitless level of speed and velocity. Sub-power of Absolute Body. The highest form of Enhanced Speed. Not to be confused with Speed Infinitum. Also Called * Absolute Velocity * Bottomless/Boundless/Endless Speed * Cosmic Speed * Faster Than Light Speed/FTL Speed * Godly Speed * Infinite/Immeasurable/Incalculable/Incomprehensible/Limitless Speed * Perfect Speed * True Speed * Ultimate/Unlimited Speed Capabilities User can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. The user can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Users of this level are completely immune to speed affecting powers such as Speed Cancellation and Speed Theft. Applications * Accelerated Vision * Accelerated Body * Accelerated Thought Process * Dimensional Travel * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Agility * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Durability * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Endurance * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Reflexes * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Stamina * Flash Step * G-Force Adaptation * Hyper Acceleration * Hyperspace Travel * Intangibility * Invisible Speed * Juggernaut Momentum * Mobile Invulnerability * Molecular Oscillation * Movement Transcendence * Self-Velocity Manipulation * Sensorimotor Synchrony * Slow-Motion * Speed Combat * Speed Defense * Speed Strike * Speed Throwing * Subspace Travel * Time Travel * Velocity Regulation * Warping Speed Levels * Peak Human Speed * Enhanced Speed * Supernatural Speed * Absolute Speed Associations * Absolute Body * Absolute Condition * Alternate Reality Traveling * Motion Manipulation * Planeswalking * Power Fists * Power Legs * Speed Infinitum * Transcendent Physiology * Unrestricted Movement Limitations * Though their level of speed is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. * If the user allows themselves to accelerate too much, their momentum may become uncontrollable. * The user is neither Omnipresent nor Nigh Omnipresent. * May be subject to relativistic effects, such as time dilation. Known Users See Also: ''Fastest Thing Alive Gallery Flash Jay Garrick 0051.jpg|Jay Garrick/Flash I (DC Comics) Wally-brettbooth-461x700.jpg|Wally West/The Flash (DC Comics) can move at such high speeds that he can travel through time and space. Barry Allen, the Flash.jpg|Barry Allen/Flash II (DC Comics) Reverse Flash 003.jpg|Eobard Thawn/Reverse Flash (DC Comics) Wolfgang.Schreiber.full.52095.jpg|Through Nilfheimr Fenriswolf, Wolfgang Schreiber (Dies Irae) will always move faster than his opponent, regardless of their speed, unless they completely halt the flow of time. MadeinHeaven.png|Thanks to its time acceleration powers, Enrico Pucci's Stand, Made in Heaven (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean) is the fastest Stand in the series. Guardian ÄRM Kung-fu Frog.png|Despite his appearance, Guardian ÄRM Kung-Fu Frog’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) speed is the greatest of all the guardians. File:Hermes Marvel.jpg|As Olympian god of Speed, Hermes (Marvel Comics) CAN MOVE at limitless speeds. Metro Man.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) TSR Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), bears the title as The Fastest Being Alive, described by E-123 Omega that he is potentially able to exceed light speed. Sirius H.png|Sirius (Valkyrie Crusade) is the star spirit of sirius, and wields godlike speed. Bebes24.PNG|Bebe Robots (Kim Possible) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transportation Category:Common Powers